SymBionic Titan the Chronicles of Ginger
by cartoonnetwork108
Summary: A clash between a lazy, conceited squirrel and Lance,Ilana and Octus our heroes from Sym bionic Titan!
1. Chapter 1

************************

****

**Sym-Bionic Titan The Chronicles of Ginger**

Jen was late again. See I always tell to just ask the teacher for the bathroom key and leave, not to actually talk to the teacher. See every other day me and my friend Jen ask to go to the bathroom and then we hang out in the bathroom for a bit and come back saying we don't feel good then sometimes they send us to the nurse for a bit again. The trick is to get out of a different class every other day, so the teacher doesn't suspect anything.

"Hi!" said Jen

"Where have you been?" I said

"sorry I was talking to the teacher about my feathers and hers"

"Why do you care so much about your feathers" I said annoyed

"You wouldn't know, you're a squirrel it's a bird thing"

"JEN why do you always accuse me of being a squirrel!"

"Ginger, you know I hate accusing people!" said Jen

"Whatever" I muttered

"So what next period should we get out of?"

"6th for sure"

"You can't always get out of that class"

"Jen you now I hate gym"

"Come on Ginger you need to get more physical" Jen said while jogging in place

"I'm physical I just don't like getting physical with big hairy guys plus you know I'm more of a artist"

Jen giggled at my joke, even though I say it all the time. Jen got serious.

"How come we can't get out of 4th I hate Spanish class" Jen complained

"Because that's my art" I said

"Oh come on I never get out of Spanish" Jen complained again

"Fine, but Monday I'm getting out of gym" I said annoyed

"Deal" Jen put her wing out to shake

"ewes"

Jen put her wings on her hips.

"I'm just kidding" I said

Then we hugged.

"Oh we have to go" Jen said

"uggg" I complained

We walked to separate classes. My teacher was waiting at the door with his arms crossed. I knew I was in trouble. My teacher is an owl. His name is Frank or I'm suppose to call him

"You were in the bathroom for a very long time" Frank said annoyed waiting for an exclamation.

"Well it takes a while when I have a chilly dog for breakfast" You could tell I was lying but I like making people laugh. The whole class giggled.

"Your going to lose your privileges if you keep on doing this"

See Frank is the type of teacher who always threats you but never does any of his threats.

"So-what-do you just want me to do it-on the ground?" I said questioningly

RING RING RING

The bell rang. I left before I got in anymore trouble.

The rest of the day went normal I guess. The only "abnormal" thing was that in chorus someone went way to high on the scale and everyone stopped and stared. I thought it was pretty funny. But when I laughed the teacher lectured me even though a couple other people laughed to and they didn't get in trouble! GOSH THAT CAT NEEDS TO LIVE LIFE! She just doesn't like me since I'm a squirrel and shes a cat. I don't think there should be "certain" animals in our school. Because one time in lunch I'm not kidding but a cat "accidentally" dropped salt on me then squirted ketchup! I was pretty sure she was going to eat me until a dog at the end of our table scared them off.

On the bus home some weird kid sat next to me while I was waiting for Jen and asked if I had any cranberry juice? I butted hi off the seat then Jen came on the bus. "I STILL WANT MY CRANBERRY JUICE, GINGER VALENTINE!"

"How do you know me!"

"oh I look up everyone in the school for my school bio"

"noob" I said

The whole ride went like this. I FINALLY got home!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : HE EXPLODED!

**It was the middle of the night. I woke up to a huge bang and shaking. I left my room, and looked out the whole of my tree I saw a huge and I mean HUGE MONSTER THING, it was green and shot green slime! Jen flew over quickly.**

"**OH MY GOSH GINGER DID YOU SEE THE GIANT ROBOT!" Jen screamed frantically**

"**RAAAAAA!" The monster screamed as we both covered our ears.**

"**ROBOT!" I screamed**

"**YEAH COME ON!"**

**Jen flew about a foot above me and I was sprinting as fast as I could where she was going. We saw a HUGE ROBOT! It was sort of see through with yellow and blue lines going through it. The robot was attacking the green slime monster, until finally the robot won and the monster died! The robot flashed and either shrunk or disappeared we couldn't tell because the trees were in the way. So we decided to check out the scene. When we got there, there was 2 teenage humans and almost like a mini version of the robot. I walked up to them but Jen stayed where they couldn't see her. They saw me but they just looked away. HOW RUDE! So I jumped on the girls shoulder. She had blonde hair that goes up in a curve, and well she was skinny and everything else well normal. There was also a guy he had long black hair that curls up at the end and he had muscles. Well not body builder muscles but a good size. The robot again was see through with yellow and blue lines going through it.**

**The girl jumped and screamed when I jumped on her shoulder in shock.**

"_**SCREAM**_**!"**

"**ILANA!" "Ilana" shouted the guy and robot. I jumped off. **

"**What is that Octus?" asked the guy to the robot. The robot stared at me. I felt like I was at the doctors office. Then the robot or "Octus" said.**

"**864 or what humans call a squirrel"**

"**A squirrel? Are they dangerous?" asked the boy**

"**Lance look its so cute how could it be dangerous" said the girl or I think Ilana.**

"**Never be deceived by looks" said Lance**

"**864 is not dangerous" said Octus.**

"**OH YEAH!" Ilana said happily then picked me up. OH MY GOSH DON'T TOUCH ME! I screamed but apparently all she heard was**

"**SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK!" **

"**Oh can we keep her!" said Ilana**

"**I don't think that's a good idea remember what happened to are last pet" Octus said knowingly**

"**HE EXPLODED!" Lance screamed while flapping his arms.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Ilana gets busted**

It was a bright and shiny morning. I just realized for the first time I totally ditched Jen for Ilana, Lance and Octus well not so much Octus. HE CALLS ME 864 GOSH! But anyway this Ilana kid is totally all up in my grill, she keeps saying how cute I am and I'M A GIRL GOSH! That's just wrong. So Ilana and Lance were fighting each other AGAIN but this time it was about me.

"NO YOU CAN'T BRING HER TO SCHOOL!" Lance yelled

"HOW COME!" screamed Ilana

"WHAT IF THE TEACHER FINDS OUT!"

"SHE WON'T!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

"I JUST DO!" Ilana folded her arms.

"YOUR NOT BRINGING HER TO SCHOOL AND THAT'S FINAL!" shouted Lance as he left.

"ugg" Ilana looked at the ground then when Lance was totally out of site she grabbed me and put me in her pocketbook WHILE I WAS EATING MY POPCORN GOSH! I was saving that for later well not really I was going to eat it right there right then. BUT REALLY ALL UP IN MY GRILL AGAIN! So she shoved me in her pocketbook WITH NO TELEVISION! GOSH only $500 what could I get with that money.

So I looked around but it was so dark it was like I was having tea with the grim reaper WITH NO TEA actually I don't really like tea, to healthy. Healthy things taste bad its just life. GET USED TO IT GOSH! Anyways it was pretty boring so I tried to push the top but it didn't open. I guess it was a zipper… THERES NO FUN IN THAT GOSH!

Since Ilana put me in here I'm going to text everyone on her phone this, One time I slipped on the sidewalk and I broke my hip then I exploded so I went to the doctor and he said I was anorexic. Then I grew pockets and I said hey I don't want them. Then I was a potato and I said hey I like meatloaf. One time I was a 14 year old girl and I died. Then I was a old man…dead. So that's my life story. LOL genius right!

I was in there for a while and that's a long time for me, without food. You may think I'm really fat but actually I'm really skinny. I just eat a lot cause I'm AWSOME!

But at one point of the day she opened it. She grabbed me right away to make sure I didn't run for it I guess, I mean I am awesome like that! But we weren't home we were in a large room, with a lot of STUPID PEOPLE! I mean I call them stupid you may not. Ilana gave me a little piece of food, then closed the zipper. What does she think I am a squirrel oh wait I am a squirrel, well still that's not enough food! I sniffed it, it smelt disgusting and I didn't want to eat it, boy now I really wish I hadn't eaten all the peppermints in here earlier! But I tried a little piece of the "food" which by the way definitely isn't edible anyway I practically barfed. It was so bad! And I know bad one time I drank a whole gallon of spoiled milk with rotted fish heads bleh I don't want to think of that right now though.

The rest of the day was terrible like this. I hope I don't have to go tomorrow. Well actually something did happen at like 8th period I think. Everything was usual but then Ilana dropped the purse! I mean she was in class so she wasn't walking around but you get the picture. I jumped spastically out of shock. Ilana grabbed the purse I guess the teacher saw me move so I heard her say…

"Ilana what's in your purse?"

"Oh you know peppermints, pens and pencils" Ilana said shaking.

"I saw something moving" said with her hands on her hips

"Did you know I have a pet worm" Ilana said hopefully

The purse started moving and I could tell the teacher had the purse and was obviously going to open it. See I know that cause I'm a genius. So I got prepared. She opened it I attacked her ugly, old, rusty, wrinkly-oh sorry I rambled, anyway I attacked her freakish face. She screamed funny. Ilana jumped out of her seat and grabbed me GOSH WHAT THE HECK IS HER PROBLEM I'M HELPING HER!

"I'm so sorry " Ilana plead.

"Enough you can get expelled for what you did!" screamed . She called the principal.

"please"

"Ilana go to the principal NOW!"

"yes mam" Ilana said slouching. She brought me with thank God I wanted to see or hear what'll happen. MAN I DON'T HAVE MY POPCORN! As we left I heard ask if any of us had allergy's. Man she's married! Man my butts starting to hurt from sitting down so much GOSH! Ok anyway this is how Ilana's grill went down.

"Hello" said the principal AKA. Mr. Crowley

"Hi, I'm real-"

"I know your really sincerely sorry"

"Is there anyway I can get a warning"

"Well, I can say you have a clean record, but tell me what were you thinking bringing a live rapid squirrel in school grounds"

"My squirrels not rapid she was just scared and because I love well in the weird pet way, and I cant have her home by herself I just can't you don't want to know"

"Well, I'll let you have a warning if I can hold the squirrel without it going berserk"

"Of course and than you so much"

I had a feeling that Ilana knew I was listening so I decided to cut her some slack. See how great I am I'm also nice ha. Ilana pulled me out and looked very hopeful at me. She handed me to the principal. He had very beefy hands! I did what any pet would do, well any freakish pet would do, I rubbed on him and pretty much acted as a HUMANS ideal pet! It was disgusting GOSH!

You know what I just realized Ilana had no one on her phone!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Speech Error

YES WERE HOME and Lance and Octus never found out I left HA IN THERE FACES EVEN THOUGH THEY WERE RIGHT! I guess that's a hollow victory but whatever. Ok I never went back to that wretched place GOOD THING IT SMELT LIKE UNDERWEAR THERE and not the good type. Well I guess there's not a good type but you know what I mean. Well everyone's home today cause its Saturday! GOOD I NEED A BREAK! Everyone was in the attic but me! I snuck up to see what they were talking about.

"864 is at the door" Octus said. WOW WHAT A CREEP WHO RHYMES! GOSH GET A LIFE! Since they knew I was there I walked in. Ilana picked me up and set me on a table. I was on my hind legs. Octus stared at me blank. IT WAS CREEPY! He put some weird collar around me I was all like what in my head. I know I know what does a person like me deserve this treatment. WELL I DON'T GOSH!

"UGH WHY DO YOU PEOPLE DO THIS TO ME!" I screamed and realized I was talking English.

"YEAH IT WORKS!" Ilana jumped for joy

"I'm out" Lance said while putting his hands in the air and walking out.

"Well… oh my gosh I never named you" said Ilana in shock

"Stop right there right now first off my names Ginger secondly I don't want to be in the show I don't have popcorn then."

"Nice name-"

"I KNOW ITS AWSOME!"

"Ok and what do you mean show?"

"Oh yeah I watch you guys with popcorn quite entertaining" I said while smiling and nodding up and down BECAUSE I SAID POPCORN OF COURSE!

"Ummm ok….." Ilana said unsure

"OCTUS WHY DO YOU ALWAYS STARE RIGHT AHEAD WITHOUT BLINKING!" I asked concerned well not concerned more of questionably.

"I am a robot"

"Yeah I know its quite obvious, but you just look weird well to me, but everyone looks weird to me." I said with a strait face. Me and Ilana went down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was trying to break the collar! I don't blame her I don't like talking to her either.

"Do you want me to break it?" I said 

"Can you?" she said

"Yeah" I answered and went to the top of the stairs. Then I jumped down them! It hurt but I'm not in the mood to show any weakness I wanted to prove myself right. When I got to the bottom Ilana quietly screamed.

"Well you didn't have to do that!"

The collar was still on but it was definitely looser. So I bit it once and it popped off. OH YEAH IN YOUR FACE! Ilana looked at me amazed. Then I went to the couch eating Goober Moober's (that's a candy don't ask me how they got there name), watching CSI as if nothing happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5 Getting Along With the Others

It was a rainy stormy Sunday morning. Man it was like God dropped his wholesome cup of O.J.. Anyway Ilana was going to some art museum and she said she didn't want to bring me! GOSH! HOW RUDE! So now I'm getting "watched" by Lance and Octus. Gosh I'm terrible with new people because I hate everyone! Ok this part is creepy so Octus was watching me like a hawk. I'm pretty sure he was scanning me ugh what a weirdo! Ok so I finally got out of sight I ended up eating popcorn with Lance while watching TV..

"Have you seen 864, Lance?" Octus asked. Lance pointed down.

"You guys do know that's very unhealthy"

"What eating popcorn with a squirrel" Lance said

"no eating popcorn while watching TV."

"What are you going to do about it"

"nothing, nothing"

Then Octus left the room. Me and Lance fist pumped. Man I wish I met Lance before Ilana he's awesome! Well more like me. Which is awesome! Ok the whole day went like this we socialized a bit and Octus was annoying like usual. Ilana came back. I was still mad at her what a jerk!

"How was the art museum?" asked Octus

"good, good" said Ilana

"good"

"Where's Ginger?" asked Ilana

"Lance" said Octus. Ilana went to Lance and me.

"you guys are twins."

"I'm a guy I hope you know" Lance said

"I believe you"

"good"

I was just watching all of this. Since I was still mad at Ilana I slept downstairs. In the middle of the night I think I saw some people in the bushes outside…. Weird. Stalkers…


End file.
